


The Cop and the Heiress

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - Police, Dog Cops, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer Inuzuka Kiba becomes a single father after his girlfriend leaves him for another man. He hires a wealthy heiress unknowingly, and the lines between hirer and employee are blurring as he starts to fall for her. AU. KibaHina. [Completed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was published by my younger self in 2007. Please pardon the errors/weak plot. ;)

_**Prologue** _

When Inuzuka Kiba walked in on his girlfriend and caught her in bed with another man in his apartment, he did not blow up.

No, Kiba did not blow up.

All he did was stare at her coolly, and pointed to the door, a single word escaping from his mouth.

"Out."

He was greatly surprised at himself. Perhaps it was because he had a long day at work. He and Akamaru, together with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, had spent nearly an entire day searching for clues at an abandoned train station, only to find some measly fingerprints (Which would help in the investigations, of course, but the team already discovered that yesterday, damn it).

Exhausted did not even come close to describing how he felt.

And his girlfriend was cheating on him. What a perfect day.

Kiba would have liked to shoot the man in his bed with the .95 caliber he had in his holster, but that would not be very good idea for a police officer with a good reputation. Maybe setting Akamaru on him would be an ideal choice.

Both scrambled to put on their clothes, and the Inuzuka turned away and strode out of the room, to a waiting Akamaru who was growling.

Without moving his body, he directed his voice over his shoulder.

"Take everything you have here. You can find another place to stay."

Miwa had been more than happy to give him the evil eye and collect her things. The man, on the other hand, was out of the door before you could say 'Shoot'. The Inuzuka saw him give Akamaru a frightened glance and smirked.

"I don't care for Kaede. You can have her." The Inuzuka's eyes narrowed at Miwa's words.

"What kind of a  _mother_  are you?"

Miwa didn't answer. She strode out of the door and shut it swiftly. It was just as well, because Kiba truly felt his temper rising now.

_Damn it._

How was he going to explain to his daughter that her mother had cheated on her father and she was never going to see her again?

**XXXX**

"Hey darling," Kiba squatted down in the living room of his mother and sister's house so he was as short as Kaede. (That didn't help much because Kiba was way tall.)

He had never used the word 'darling' before, that is, until Kaede came along.

"Daddy!" she threw her arms around Kiba, who smiled into her hair.

Inuzuka Kaede at one year old was very much like her father. She had inherited his brown eyes and hair, and his loud personality as well. (Sometimes, he wondered why she looked so much like him, with no traces of Miwa, (thankfully) that he often thought he had made her himself. Which was a  _very_  freaky idea.)

Her smooth dark hair was teased into a single plait, and she had chocolate smears on her shirt.

She squealed at the sight of Akamaru and rushed towards him.

When Kaede was born, Kiba had been greatly worried about her reaction towards the dog and vice versa. Would Akamaru bite her and have hostile feelings towards her for intruding into his relationship with his beloved master?

He'd let the big white dog interact with her when she had turned one, old enough to know that she should not bite his ears, although they did look good. He was a police dog, a K-9 (pronounced like canine), and Kiba knew his dog would often sniff an object properly first before deciding on whether it was dangerous or not. Kaede had chosen that moment to pat him on the head and giggled when his pink tongue came out and licked her. Kaede was Akamaru's best human friend, and she'd always make a beeline for him when she saw Akamaru.

"Akamalu!" Kaede patted him and then turned her full body so she was ready to hug him. The dog barked eagerly.

"Kaede! Don't do that. He's dirty. Daddy's gonna bathe him later, and then, you can hug him. Come here,"

She gave Akamaru a reluctant look and toddled towards Kiba.

"Hey, where's Miwa?"

"Mommy, where?" Kaede asked inquiringly at the same time.

Kiba raised his eyes, and grinned wryly at the figure that loomed over him and Kaede.

"Hey sis."

He turned to Kaede. "Er, mommy's not here at the moment, Kaede. She's got something up."

At the words 'not here', Kaede sniffled. Kiba tensed.  _Here we go._

"Hey Kaede, come here. How about drawing another dog for me?" Inuzuka Hana said hurriedly, scooping up her niece.

Kaede nodded and her aunt sat her down on the living room floor to draw.

Kiba followed his sister and sat down on the sofa, with Kaede between his legs and Hana flanking him.

"Okay, where is she?"

"Uh, she's not coming," he said laconically, hoping that Hana was smart enough to know what he meant.

"Thank god."

Her brow creased and eyes widened after a few seconds.

"You kicked-"

"Yeah," he interrupted her quickly. The younger Inuzuka gave her the  _not-in-front-of-the-kid_  look.

"I'll tell you all about it later," he muttered from the corner of his mouth as Akamaru trotted over to lie beside Kaede.

**XXXX**

After a full meal and a game of find-the-toy with Akamaru and her father, Kaede had fallen asleep on the couch while the adults sat at the table.

"She was in bed with another man?" Hana asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Kiba said dully, tipping his cup to his lips and draining its contents.

"Outrageous!" Inuzuka Tsume said, slapping both palms to the table and standing up, so that her chair slid backwards and gave out a loud screech. Kiba winced.

"Shh!" Hana warned. "Kaede's asleep on the couch."

Tsume sat down quickly and glanced at the sleeping child.

"Okay," she said, her voice turned down a notch.

"Did you give the guy a good beating, or did you roar at him and shoot him in the head?" His older sister joked.

"I did neither. I just threw her and her things out."

"That's very unlike you. But good job," Tsume said. She rubbed her cheek, which like Kiba's and Hana's, were both covered with a long and red inverted triangle.

Hana sighed. "She's a mother and she does this at your house."

Kiba ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well, we've been together for only a year. I guess she had the itch even before seven years," he joked.

Hana rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyone who's going to look after Kaede while you're at work?" Hana asked, touching his arm.

"Obviously not. With  _her_  not around, what do you think?"

"Kiba, I can go over-"

"No, that's not a good idea." He said, his dark eyes trained on his sister. "The animals need you there. Even if you act as babysitter tomorrow, it won't stand for long term."

She had to agree.

Hana was well known as a veterinarian throughout the city, and her clinic was always bustling with activity. Kiba used to help her there when he was a teenager.

His sister looked at him, surprise etched in her brown orbs. Kiba usually took a day at a time, but now, he was thinking a few steps ahead instead.

 _It's because he has a daughter,_  she thought smiling and glancing at the couch where a small figure slept.

"You know," Tsume said, slowly. "You can call a babysitter."

"I don't really trust them."

"Are you telling me that you want to resign as a police officer and take care of Kaede every freaking day? Then who will be the breadwinner?" Tsume snapped.

"I didn't say you couldn't call one." Kiba said tonelessly.

"Good. I'll ring one up and give her a dry run tomorrow. What time are you leaving for work?"

His forehead creased. "I have to go to Konoha Police HQ later. I'm afraid Kaede's going to stay over here."

"Kiba, you better spend some time with Kaede. If you keep up the late night investigations, she's going to be upset at the disappearance of her daddy." Hana said sharply.

"I know, I know. I plan to do that tomorrow. Tomorrow's a weekend right?" he asked blearily.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm bringing the baby sitter round tomorrow. I'll bring Kaede along, so just come straight to your apartment after work."

"Aa."


	2. One

**One**

Hyuuga Hinata's first impression of Inuzuka Tsume was 'rough'. She had a rough voice, spiky hair (that  _rough_  hairstyle seem fitting on Tsume), and red tattoos on her cheeks.

But she was really nice. And Inuzuka Kaede was very sweet.

She glanced down at the toddler who was gripping her hand and smiled.

Kaede had been shy and a little afraid of her when her grandmother introduced her babysitter cum housekeeper. She'd warmed up to her when Hinata picked up a paper with a hastily drawn dog on it and commented that the dog was very cute.

The young girl proceeded to tell her that her daddy kept a very large dog at home and that he was very 'fwendly'. Hinata was not really afraid of dogs, and that surprised her hirer very much.

"But you  _look_  afraid of them!" she had exclaimed and then roared with laughter and agreed when Hinata said that she must have an affinity with dogs.

"I just seem to feel at ease around them," she confessed.

"Excellent then. I am sure you will not have any trouble with Akamaru." Tsume said, nodding as she unlocked the door to an apartment.

Inuzuka Kiba was not very messy, she'd observed as they stepped through the threshold.

"Don't be fooled by the looks of the apartment, my dear," Tsume said as she held the door open for Hinata and Kaede to enter. "Kiba rarely comes home to sleep."

Hinata nodded. Kiba was a police officer, as heard from Inuzuka-san, so she would be 'very safe' when around him. For the umpteenth time, Hinata wondered what he looked like.

The apartment was fairly small, and from the kitchen window, you could see Konoha's Police Headquarters. That, Tsume pointed out, was where Kiba often reported for work.

"He's currently investigating an assault case." Tsume had solemnly explained.

"Daddy's a gweat police," Kaede suddenly said and Hinata could not help but smile.

"Yes, of course," her grandmother patted her on the head.

They entered a bedroom, which Hinata presumed, was the master bedroom. It was fairly empty, with a king-sized bed and a night table with a light stand on it.

On the left of the bed was a wardrobe and on the right were windows, allowing natural light to stream in.

The room was neat except for the crumpled bed sheets. Tsume pursed her lips at the sight of it and Hinata wondered if she was displeased.

"This is Kiba's bedroom," she said after awhile. Hinata nodded and spared another glance.

Tsume's mouth was tight, but she did not look angry.

Kaede let go of her hand and ran to a door Hinata had not noticed on the right.

"Kaede's room!" she said proudly.

Tsume's face cracked into a smile and she opened the door.

"This leads to Kaede's room, which is next door." They entered the adjacent room.

It was painted in pale yellow, and somehow or other, it gave Hinata a feeling of assurance.

A bed was tucked at corner, and beside it was a chest of drawers, with a nightstand as well. A little further away was a light blue plastic table, and crayons and color pencils were scattered over it. On a small chair meant for Kaede sat a scruffy dog and on another, sat a monkey.

Beside a white door was another larger chest of drawers, this time in light green. Hinata assumed that that was where Kaede stored her clothes. The room showed no signs of anything girly, and it was simple, but the young girl was no less very happy with it.

"It's a very nice room, Kaede," Hinata commented and Kaede nodded happily.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reached their ears and Kaede sprinted out of the room.

"DADDY!"

"Heyhey! Kaede!" a strong voice was heard and then giggling followed. Hinata twisted her hands nervously.

"Mum, are you-"

At the entrance of the door stood a tall man. He was darkly tanned and his long, muscled arms were around Kaede. The toddler was gripping the black t-shirt he wore, complete with jeans. Like Tsume, red triangular tattoos adorned his cheeks.

His dark hair was slightly flat and messy, some of it falling into brown eyes. They were purely brown and very clear, and if you peered hard enough, you could see your reflection in his eyes.

He looked good.

Really good.

Good enough to make her faint.

Good enough to- _Stop it,_  she warned herself.

The man whom she presumed was Inuzuka Kiba made eye contact with her.

He stared at her.

She nearly gulped. His eyes were the exact replicas of Kaede's, brown, like melted chocolate.

Oh god, melted chocolate…

There was something in his brown eyes that told her he had seen white eyes like hers before.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?"

Hell, even his voice sounded good.

"Uh," Hinata said clearing her throat, startled at the mention of her older cousin's name. "I'm his cousin."

"Much as I thought," he said, grinning. "I thought you were his sister or something,"

Hinata smiled. "You know Neji nii san?"

"Heck yeah. We are on the same team for now, that is. Brilliant guy."

The Hyuuga smiled again. Neji excelled in almost everything he did, including the attraction of females.

Tsume cleared her throat.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata," she said, gesturing at the female.

"Inuzuka-" He started.

"Kiba," she supplied.

"Yeah," he grinned.

XXXX

Hell, the way this Hinata person had said his name, he thought he'd died from the niceness of it. Neither did he know that his name could be pronounced like  _that_.

He placed Kaede down, and was acutely aware of her presence.

"Kaede, why don't you do play with Akamaru? He's clean now,"

"Okay!"

At the mention of Akamaru, a large white dog sidled in, hackles rising as he eyed Hinata.

Kiba immediately stood in front of Hinata.

"Hey big guy, no biting. Just sniffing, okay? She's a friend."

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Kiba asked over his shoulder.

"No. Not really," the Hyuuga said, eyes on Akamaru. Her knees were shaking, not from the presence of the dog, but of the man standing with his back to her.

He, like Tsume, looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The Inuzuka bent down and gripped Akamaru by his collar.

The dog sniffed eagerly and wagged his tail.

"Ha! He likes you," Kiba said as he released the collar and Akamaru barked joyfully.

"Okay, he wants to give you a lick," Kiba said, kneeling down as Kaede laid her head on his body.

Wide eyed, Hinata squatted down gingerly and held out her hand.

Akamaru's wet, and pink tongue came out, and he licked her hand.

Hinata grinned shyly and removed her hand quickly. She patted Akamaru lightly on his head and the dog wagged his tail.

"You know, I thought you would go 'ew'…" Kiba said, grinning at her. Tsume chuckled.

"She says she's at ease around dogs."

"Really? That's good! Kaede, bring Akamaru out please."

The dark haired girl pulled Akamaru by the collar and led him out.

"Akamaru's okay with Kaede," Kiba reassured her as she started after the girl.

Hinata nodded.

"Mum, I'll take it from here," he said, turning to his mother. "Oh yeah, Anko needs you and the Haimaru Sankyodai. To sniff out some drugs,"

"Gotcha," the older woman nodded.

"Bye, Hinata," Tsume waved.

She waved back in greeting.

"Is Tsume-san an officer too?" Hinata asked after they had seen her out.

"I suppose you can call her that. She's with PDU, like me. Police Dog Unit," he explained.

"Oh, and Akamaru's a K-9?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" he asked. Heck, he was going to get a lot of surprises around this woman.

_Very attractive and smart._

_Ah, just shut up._

"Oh, I've seen them before."

"I see," Kiba nodded.

Kaede toddled past Hinata and placed a plastic tomato toy under a chair in the dining area.

She went back to Akamaru and patted him.

The big dog trotted solemnly to the tomato, picked it up in its mouth, trotted back to Kaede and deposited it at her feet.

"I taught her how to play that game," Kiba remarked dryly, leaning against the wall as Kaede laughed and Akamaru barked.

"Does Akamaru sniff out things all the time like this?"

"Yeah. Like clues, drugs and bombs, you name it. We just settled a case at HQ. So Akamaru and I are going back to the airport for real work. We were initially from the airport security," he explained.

Hinata nodded, her long ponytail bouncing.

"So, do you baby-sit all the time?"

"Oh, not really," Hinata started. "I work at Yamanaka's flower shop if I don't baby-sit."

Something at the back of her mind told her to tell Kiba about what she was initially doing-helping her father out with Hyuuga Corporations, the largest arms supplier in Konoha.

"Yamanaka…" Kiba said, as though weighing it. "Aha! Yamanaka Ino."

It was Hinata's moment of surprise now. "You know her?"

"Yeah…her dad, Inochi, is the boss of the shop, right? Ino often works undercover though." Kiba said, scratching his chin.

"She'll pop by if she has the time," Hinata said.

Silence reign and Hinata fidgeted a little.

"If I may ask," she begin softly, "Does Kaede miss her mother?"

Inuzuka Tsume had mentioned briefly that Kiba had an ex girlfriend.

She felt Kiba's eyes on her.

"She," he begin, voice tight. "Her mother," he corrected, but did not continue.

"It's alright-"

"She cheated on me," he interrupted her. If Hinata dared to look up, she would see that his brown eyes were blazing.

Hinata's eyes went back to Kaede, who was pressing the tomato so that air came out of it. The young girl giggled.

Hinata nodded and placed a hand on his bare arm without really thinking.

"It's okay,"

The Inuzuka turned his gaze on her and averted his eyes.

_It's not okay._


	3. Two

**Two**

"Kaede, you wanna go to the zoo?"

After raiding the refrigerator for snacks, they'd finally settled for the sushi which Kiba and Kaede had made. Hinata was fairly surprised (again) that he would be able to make them, much less cook.

They tasted good, Hinata had to admit.

She smiled as she heard Kaede shout, "YES! YES!"

Hinata rid the last plate of soapsuds with water and stacked it neatly back into a metal rack just as Kiba entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hinata,"

"You're welcome," she smiled as Kaede squirmed and reached for Hinata.

If someone were to step through the door of the apartment now and witness this scene, he would have sworn that they were a family.

The Hyuuga wiped her hands on a cloth and Kiba let her have hold on Kaede.

"She's heavy," the Inuzuka chuckled.

"No!" Kaede protested. "Not heavy!"

"You're not," Hinata said smiling as the girl flung her arms around her neck and buried her face into her neck.

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Whoops, I made someone angry!"

He slipped behind Hinata and booed Kaede, who shrieked.

Hinata laughed and place a squirming Kaede on the ground as Kiba attempted to catch her.

Kaede hid behind Hinata as Kiba lunged for his daughter.

"Daddy can't catch me!"

"Who says?" Kiba taunted. He pretended to grab her and Kaede shrieked some more.

"Hinata nee chan!"

Laughing, the Hyuuga attempted to bat away Kiba while Kaede remained in her shadow.

When the Inuzuka finally caught her, she screamed and laughed at the same time, burying herself in her father's shirt.

"I caught you!" Kiba said, tickling her. The young Inuzuka grinned and giggled.

"Okay, let's go get your sandals," Kiba led the way while Hinata followed.

Judging by the white long sleeved shirt under a green shirt complete with a girl trousers, Inuzuka Kaede was not used to girly dresses.

Her hair was coming out of the plait Hana had tied for her yesterday. Hinata decided that she would need to retie it for her later.

Kaede took the sandals from her father and tired to put them on without much success, while Akamaru appeared behind the child, nosing her sandals.

"You do it like this," Kiba said, helping her with the strap. "See? Now try the other one,"

Kaede attempted to put the left one on, and succeeded.

"Smart girl," he said, scooping her up again. "Hey, Hinata, come along. You're not going to stay here with Akamaru," he joked.

She blushed and slipped on her own sandals.

"I'll take the bag," she offered, indicating the dark blue bag hanging off Kiba's right shoulder,

"No, it's okay, really," the Inuzuka said. "I can manage," he reassured her.

"Okay,"

Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur and told the dog that he would be back as soon as possible.

He put Kaede down much to her chagrin, but when she saw Hinata's hand, she made a grab for it and hung to it on the way to the Inuzuka's Jeep in the carpark.

He and Hinata decided she would sit at the back with Kaede. She could help Kiba keep an eye on Kaede then.

"Hands and legs in the car, not outside," Kiba instructed to his daughter as he buckled her up.

"Okay," Kaede said.

Hinata smiled and strapped her seatbelt on.

"Kaede, let Hinata nee chan plait your hair," Hinata said, leaning closer.

"Okay!" the girl turned and Hinata undid her hair first, smoothing the dark brown tresses.

"You have very smooth hair,"

Kaede giggled. "Thank you,"

"You have nice hair too," Kiba commented, grinning at her in the rearview mirror.

Hinata did not know whether she had heard clearly or not, but blushed and concentrated on Kaede's plait.

"Daddy," Kaede called suddenly.

"Hmm?" The Inuzuka asked as he made a turn.

"Why isn't mummy here?"

Hinata saw the dark haired man visibly tensed.

"She- She doesn't-"

"She's busy," Hinata said softly, loud enough for the Inuzuka to hear.

"Yeah," Kiba said, relaxing. "She won't be able to join us now,"

Kaede sniffled. The Inzuka gripped the steering wheel. If Kaede was going to cry, he hoped Hinata wouldn't freak out.

"Look Kaede, there's the zoo," Hinata said gently as she pointed out the colourful sign on the highway.

"Oooh! There's the zoo! Daddy, did you see that?"

"Yes darling," Kiba said, grinning at her through the rearview mirror.

Hinata glanced at Kiba as she proceeded to tie Kaede's hair. This was the first time she had heard him call darling. And it sounded  _very_  interesting.

Kiba managed to find a parking lot and inched the jeep into it. He bought the tickets with Hinata beside him, carrying Kaede, when the teenager serving them presented the four slips of paper, and a pencil with a brown bear atop it, uttering one sentence that caused both adults to blush furiously.

"Here, this is for your kid," he said to Hinata.

She started and her pale eyes widened.

"Uh, thanks," Even in an embarrassing moment, Hinata still did not forget her manners.

A second later, Kiba mimicked what Hinata had said, cheeks still pink.

Kaede, unknown to the embarrassment her father and baby sitter were suffering, waved the pencil around happily.

 _That's the most awkward moment. Ever._  He grimaced at the teenager's words.

**XXXX**

"Why don't you keep that in your bag, Kaede?" Hinata asked, indicating the small dark blue bag on her shoulders Kiba had previously taken.

"Okay," she agreed.

The Hyuuga help her tuck the pencil away and Kaede took hold of Kiba's hand.

The Inuzuka smiled down at his daughter.

"Did you say thank you to Hinata for plaiting your hair?" Kiba asked, tugging her hand.

"Yes, yes!"

"Good girl. Thanks, Hinata,"

He shot a grin at Hinata who blushed and nodded.

**XXXX**

Their 'excursion' at the zoo was okay, unless you had to count the time when Kaede wasn't feeling well and threw up over the front of Kiba's shirt without warning.

The Inuzuka told Hinata that he'd come back with soiled clothes many times before, no harm done.

They'd gotten home with a sleepy Kaede, who after a shower and change of clothes fell fast asleep in her bed, with Akamaru at the foot of her bed.

Kiba shut the door to Kaede's room quietly, scrunching up his nose in the process.

"Man, I stink," he said, and Hinata laughed.

"Go get changed," she urged him.

"Yeah. Hey Hinata, you can leave now if you want to. Kaede's asleep already."

"If it is fine with you," she said hesitantly.

He nodded. "No worries,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye."

Kiba grinned as he shut the door.

_And I thought I would get an old woman as home keeper._


End file.
